Clase de educación Sexual para magos
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Cristian Hermist profesor de educación sexual mago-muggle empieza a trabajar en Hogwarts. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando descubra que sus chicos salidos saben menos de sexo que Papá Noel del verano? Una comedia subidita de tono con explicaciones sexuales implícita.


_**Clases de Educación Sexual para Magos**_

_Sexto año en Hogwarts para los alumnos que entraron en el 1991. Vamos cosas que se creen que ya son hombres pero no, no saben nada relacionado de las cosas que más se mofan en la vida, del sexo. Más de una chica en Hogwarts, muy confidencialmente se había quedado embarazada sin que nadie se diera cuenta (eso es tan mentira... lo que pasa es que los profesores cada vez que ocurría hacían un leve hechizo y adiós barriga... Dios si la vida de nosotros los muggles fuera tan fácil seguramente nos la pasaríamos haciendo Zaping). Los métodos anticonceptivos de los magos son pociones, vamos a ver... ¿de que mierda te sirve una poción?. Si fuera una píldora... vale, por que la compras en la farmacia, pero una poción... que tarda más de un mes en hacerse... ¡A eso no se le puede llamar método anticonceptivo!. Los sangre pura (en caso de un amigo muy cercano mío, no diré quien sino se enfadaría, se cree Mister Wizard, y un as en el sexo ¡ja como me río!) creen que metiendo su 'varita' en el 'caldero' de las mujeres solo es eso... prefiero sinceramente el cuento de la anguila o cigüeña, que poca imaginación tienes los magos, claro, como para ellos los misterios nuestros son reales... hay dios, cuando me enteré que era mago me puse paranoico._

_Ops, no me he presentado, pero que olvidadizo soy, me llamo Cristian Hermist, profesor de Educación sexual este año en Hogwarts, soy mago sí, pero vivo mi vida Muggle (es que lo soy, vamos si los muggles sabemos más de sexo que cualquier mago, y alardeamos más y nos dicen egocéntrico ¡por lo menos sabemos como hacer que las mujeres no fijan!. Bueno a veces no, pero casi siempre), fui a Hufflepuff, dios que cachondeo que éramos gilipollas y todo eso, al final fuimos los que más no casamos y eso, tenemos un don con las chicas... eso no lo tiene los demás, seremos los 'peores' pero más que nosotros solo algunos Gryffindor muy espabilados. Bueno, Dumbledore me llamó urgentemente por que aparte de que siempre estoy disponible los 25 horas del día los 8 días de la semana, tenía una urgencia, tenía que... bueno enseñar a sus alumnos que diferencias había entre una varita de goma elástica y una de las de madera oscura y con punta gorda... ¡No se por que este año todos tienen las hormonas alborotadas!. Y eso que no estamos en año bisiesto, eso lo entendería, pero no, los alumnos de sexto estaban... más salidos que el pico de una esquina, palabras textuales de un profesor ( no diré cual que me mata). Los de quinto y séptimo con los exámenes estaban por lo menos ocupado, pero es que ahora estaban los de sexto que confundían un travesti con una tía con problemas hormonales. _

_Por lo menos los muggles tenemos precauciones y los mestizos más o menos también... ¡pero los sangre pura es que se pasan de la raya!. Y eso que yo soy profesor, claro que con mis veintiún añitos... aún atraigo a las chicas, pero bueno, dejamos el tema. Cuando me presentaron en el comedor, vamos que yo me quedé mudo, vamos que eso no ocurre ni en navidad, si hasta en los entierros tengo una radio y me pongo a tararear, pero nada de nada, blanco. Tanto que me desmayé y acabé con Popy dándome una poción... odio las pociones, nada más por saber quien las hace, mi querido antiguo profesor ¡por lo menos tenemos algo en común!. Ambos tenemos sangre muggle, aunque este sea mestizo... ¿vendrá a mis clases también?. Aish, estoy nervioso... mi primera clase y no la he preparado, Dumbledore me dejó traer muchas cosas muggles, píldoras, condones, consoladores, una muñeca hinchadle... vamos las cosas normales. Creo que a los alumnos le sorprenderá más el video y DVD (Pero calidad, una pantalla de plasma, cosa que no se ven todos los días, ni yo que soy muggle, es que salen muy caras joder) con videos Porno (no me está permitido enseñárselos a los alumnos, pero es que es una clase de educación sexual, así que pues claro, tendrán que verlo) y una edición nuevecita del Kamasutra, muchas posturas para tener el sexo garantizado, para ambos sexos claro... bueno para los gays y lesbianas habrá posturas muy escogidas, no se si habrá alguno de esos, pero por si acaso...yo diré esa información a los que más pluma vea. _

_¡Cinco minutos y empezará la clase con mis alumnos!. Mierda no sé que hacer ¿dije que tengo miedo escénico?. Bueno, no es eso, pero es que a las grandes masas no les puedo hablar, parezco una gelatina de azucar, tiene gracia, puedo hablar de sexo por los codos pero no hablar en público ¡que puta ironía!. Es la clase de los chicos, así que vamos a preparar las cosas, en las mesas hay condones normales y de sabores, para que las mujeres disfruten, también algunas guías, pechos de plástico, todos con una marca de seguridad para que no me lo roben los muy chorizos, y cositas variadas... Ha sonado el timbre, empieza la clase._

**... Primera clase (Edición masculina) ...**

_Bueno, no son pocos alumnos, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter (pobre chaval o que afortunado, no se si ligará por las cicatrices), Dean Thomas (¡una botella de coca cola seguro!) Ronald Weasley (este tiene pinta de aún soy virgen... ¿no que estaban salidos?). Estos son los de Gryffindor, vaya solo son cinco. Ahora vienen los Slytherin... Vincent Crabbe seguido de Gregory Goyle... uhm... estos podrían tener la pluma que busco, Draco Malfoy, joder, el cabrón que cara de estirado tiene, Theodore Nott, no son muy guapos los de Slytherin, seguimos siendo los Hufflepuff los mejores... ¡Blasie Zabini!. Joder clavadito a su padre, las veces que lo vi con sus novias, pero claro, no está hecho un play boy. Los Ravenclaw, los intelectuales, bah de estos no tengo que preocuparme... ¡pero que coño!. ¿Qué hace ese a las espaldas del otro?.¿Y ese intentando chamuscar la capa de ese pobre chico?. ¡Se supone que esto es Ravenclaw!. Terry Boot y Michael Corner peleándose, Kevin Entwhistle intentando quemar la capa de Stephen Cornfoot, uno que parece pensar con la cabeza que ha entrado y se ha sentado, Anthony Goldstein... no, se pone a mirar los pechos como si nunca los hubiera visto en la vida... ahora que me fijo, todos los miran curiosos¡vamos no me digáis que nunca habéis visto el play Boy!. Ops, otro Ravenclaw Morag McDougal o yo que sé, los reconozco por que conozco a mis alumnos, se que hicieron el último verano. ¿Dónde diablos están los Hufflepuff?. Se que no somos llamativos pero... ¡Ostias por ahí vienen!. Justin Finch Fletchley y Ernie Macmillan hablando tranquilamente y otro... Wayne Hopknis, creo... ¿no hay más Hufflepuff?.¡No me jodas!._

_A ver si los puedo contar... Bueno veamos, cinco Gryffindor, cinco Slytherin, seis Ravenclaw y tres Hufflepuff... en total diecinueve, bueno, conmigo veinte, no somos muchos, para una clase está bien... que pocos pasa un curso, antes éramos casi treinta y los Hufflepuff éramos abundantes... ¡esto ha cambiado mucho en estos años!. Bueno primero tengo que poner orden, aclaro la garganta, consiguiendo que pasen de mi, entonces cojo uno de los filos plateados que tengo a mano, esto no se lo han hecho a los hijos de magos seguro, yo como tengo problemas de oído no me molesta, lo pongo en la pizarra y empieza a chirriar haciendo que todo se pare en seco, mejor, gracias. _

_- Bueno, me presento, me llamo Cristian Hermist, me podéis llamar profesor o señor, y no admito palabras de confianza extrema a no ser que sea muy importante – así no soy yo, odio que me llamen por señor por que no lo soy – esas cosas que tenéis en la mesa las podéis observar y luego decirme si sabéis que son – algunos como Justin miraba lo que tenía enfrente sonrojado, como se notan los nacidos de muggles saben de que hablo, sin embargo los Slytherin no... - ¡Señores Crabbe y Goyle no se coman los condones! - ¡pero serán cerdos!. _

_- Perdón – con la boca llena – pero es que estos globos tiene sabores – limpiándose la boca, puf... este no liga ni con la pared. _

_- No son globos, se les llama condones señor Goyle – ignorancia de la cultura Muggle, me pone enfermo - ¿alguien me podría decir que son esas cosas? – nadie levanta la manos, que vergonzosos ¿no que eran tan lanzados?. Bueno uno al azar – Potter dígame para que sirven – se ha sonrojado, lo sabe, sabe exactamente que eso no es para comer. _

_- Yo... esto... profesor... no sé sí... – divagaciones ¿no que siempre presumen?. Pues hala, ahora a demostrar que tiene cualidades – eso... eso se pone – traga en seco, vamos dilo sé un Gryffindor – eso... se pone en el... _

_- Es un globo Potter, no puedo creer que tengamos que aguantar esta clase inútil – se está ganando que le baje puntos a su casa, primero me interrumpe la clase y segundo dice mal que es un condón, sangre limpia hasta las narices – si mi padre se enterara de esto - ¡ahora le canto las cuarenta a ese chico!. _

_- Si su padre se hubiera enterado de esto a su edad señor Malfoy, probablemente usted no abría nacido, lo que sería un alivio para esta clase - ¡ese insulto me ha salido bordado!. Se enfada, como si me fuera a dar miedo ese rubio de bote – por cierto, cinco puntos menos por interrumpir mi clase y por contestar mal a la pregunta – Terry Boot a levantado la mano - ¿Si señor Boot?. _

_- Disculpe, pero no entiendo para que tenemos que aprender a inflar globos – señaló a Seamus Finnigar que había hinchado uno y se la estaba pasando con Dean como si fuera un balón, parecían divertidos – no creo que esto sea una clase de sexualidad – a no, de eso nada, nadie se mete con mi clase. _

_- Es que no es un globo señor Boot, es un condón y se utiliza para cuando el hombre penetra a la mujer y eyacula que ella no quede embarazada - me pone una cara de no entender nada, no me extraña he sido muy fino – bueno, se pone en el pene como si fuera un chubasquero, así cuando el semen sale las mujeres no queden embarazaba, es un método anticonceptivo muggle muy eficaz – veo como los dos cerdos de antes tiene cara de querer vomitar y los Gryffindor siguen jugando, como se nota que saben con que juegan. _

_- Pero... señor... esto... – Weasley es tímido – como... ¿cómo se coloca? – que tímido, se ha puesto colorado. _

_- Bueno, utilizaremos un método para aprender a colocárselo, primero probaremos con el método de toda la vida – saco una banana y un condón – tenéis que hacer que el condón tape a la banana, luego probaremos con cosas más efectivas – claro que no pensaba sacar los consoladores el primer día, eso era ya terreno femenino. _

_Todos intentando poner el chubasquero al plátano para que no se moje, pero míralos, si la mayoría ni siquiera saben como ponerlo, y otros se han comido el plátano y se están metiendo en el bolsillo condones de sabores. Es que los alumnos cree que soy gilipollas, está demostrado, si yo al final de la clase les voy a dar una caja a cada uno como precaución y para que practiquen probándoselos, esa será la tarea para la 'casa'. Veremos quien practica y quien no... Los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff han empezado una guerra de globos, dios, se supone que eso lo hacen los Gryffindor, Zabini y Noot parecen en el quinto cielo encima de los pechos de plásticos, cuando salgan de clase una ducha de agua fría... MUY fría. Otros, como los Gryffindor están intentado poner el condón al plátano, dios, sino saben eso... ¿estos eran los que con tanta urgencia tenía que enseñarles cosas sobre sexo?. ¿No sería que a Dumbledore le preocupaba la superpoblación y por eso lo había llamado?. El genio mago más loco nunca sabía y lo que decía eran locuras y genialidades. _

_- Bueno chicos, atención que vamos a mirar un libro – todos me miran como diciendo que el sexo no se aprende en los libros – me he tomado la molestia de traer un proyector de imágenes para los que no les gusten los libros – todos me miran con curiosidad, algunos más por la palabra proyector que por otra cosa – las imágenes del Kamasutra se ponderan en aquella pared – señalé a un lado y mas de la mitad de la clase corrió hacia ese lugar pegándose ostias por el primer sitio, los sangre limpia estaban sentados como si no entendieran – venga niños ir para allá también – si es que son tan inocentes... no saber que es el Kamasutra... por dios, incultura es muy mala. _

_- Profesor ¿qué imágenes se verán? – Vaya no esperaba que Ernie me preguntara eso. _

_- Pues sesenta y nueve, cangrejo, el caballito, el salto del tigre – enumeré, la mayoría me veía como sino supiera de que hablara – y otras cosas. _

_Parecen emocionado, bueno empezamos... ¡Pero si esa es una foto mía!. De cuando Hogwarts, dándole un beso francés con tornillo incluido a una Ravenclaw, que recuerdos... Los críos me miran, mejor cambiar la imagen que sino... ¡La postura típica para heterosexuales, homosexuales, bisexuales o Metrosexuales... bueno también los transexuales para no ser racista!. El sesenta y nueve, dios... que tiempos aquellos cuando el número sexy estaba de moda y todas las chicas quería probarlo... aunque luego venía el noventa y seis en que estaban separados que ya no era tan bonito número. Todos miran los dibujos como si fueran jeroglíficos, vamos que son antiguos, pero se entienden bastante bien, esa cosa tan chiquitita es el soldadito que no ha crecido lo suficiente y esa cosa que parece un deforme es una mujer casi al estilo Picasso, pero bueno, entender se entiende. _

_- Esta es la postura más normal para todos los sexos, se suele utilizar mucho como entretenimiento - todos me miran con cara de ¿eso es para entretenerse? – sí eso es un 'juego sexual' ya no se hace nada erótico, siempre vais al dale que te pego lo más rápido, a las mujeres les gusta ir despacio y hacer juegos sexuales, son muy estimulantes la verdad – pienso en voz alta. _

_- ¿Usted ha hecho esas cosas señor? – pregunta Corner flipando. _

_- Claro, no soy un profesor de educación sexual sin experiencia, como los que se meten a esta profesión, soy... bueno, soy un monumento de la naturaleza – ya, y muy modesto, mis alumnos se ríen, creo que eso es bueno._

_- Claro profesor, y seguramente estas cosas tan educativas lo aprueban los demás profesores – rió Anthony mientras cambiaba de imagen._

_- Esta es la postura del cangrejo, se le llama así por que la mujer no se mueve y el hombre es el que lo hace todo, se llama así por la curiosa postura que se pone cuando pasa, el caballito es todo lo contrario, la mujer se pone encima del hombre y cabalga hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, aunque no lo sepáis, las mujeres tardan más en encontrar el orgasmo que los hombres, el cinco contra uno para ellas no sirven, lo bueno es que son multiorgásmicas, el hombre no tiene eso – aclaré con elegancia. _

_Todos me miran alucinando en colores, como se notan que más de la mitad de los que están aquí no han visto a una mujer, y los que las han visto fijo que no han durado más de 3 minutos, je, pero yo he durado ocho que eso es una hazaña, estar más de ocho minutos con convulsiones, aunque eso es mucha práctica y encanto natural (si claro, como que una viagra al día da alegría). Cambio las diapositivas y algunos como los cerdos de antes se han dado la vuelta y están haciendo cosas en la esquina que no me quiero enterar... ya sabía yo que estos iban a salir volando, pero que a la primera de cambio lo demuestren es algo que no entra en mi cabecita, se podrían ir a Holanda, ya que como ahí se aceptan esas bodas... recuerdo cuando Michael se casó con Howard, que bonito, sobre todo la tarta... y como era el padrino, mejor para mi, les desvalijé toda la corbata. _

_- Eh... ¿Eso son dos tíos o es que la pintura está difuminada? – pregunta uno de mis alumnos, a ver Stephen creo. _

_- No se equivoca, esta es una representación griega encontradas en unas tumbas, al parecer de una pareja de varones, en la antigua Grecia el ser homosexuales o lesbianas estaba por así decirlo normalizado, y solo se casaban para tener descendencia, pero un hombre podría tener a sus acompañantes y la mujer también – soy un gran culto del sexo, en unos años me volveré gurú y me forraré._

_- ¿Usted ve normal que dos hombres... ya sabe...? – pregunta Kevin mientras se sonroja. _

_- Claro que lo veo normal, estamos casi en el siglo veintiuno, tengo amigos que lo son, y son geniales, mariconean un poco, pero son buena gente. Lo único malo de tener amigos así es que tienes que andar vigilándote la retaguardia y que tiendes a creer que tú también tienes que salir del armario algún día aunque no sea cierto, sufres como una presión, pero no os preocupéis solo un 9 o 10 por ciento lo son, aunque ahora va en aumento... – creo que he acojonado a mis pobre alumnos. _

_Bueno, dejado a los del abanico aparte y siguiendo con mis aplicados alumnos mientras les enseño las partes erógenas de las mujeres, algún que otro con una libreta de apuntes, otros mirando los pechos con ojos desorbitados, otros mirando la cinta de gatitas calientes versión del 96... no me gusta ese número, es para los separados, pero bueno... que se le va a hacer. Miro por encima de los chicos, es que bueno, dejemos el tema, por que si empezamos con pequeño voy a hacer que más de uno confiese que en el cinco contra uno ese uno se pierde en el camino, así que mejor me callo._

_- Las zonas erógenas de la mujer – aclaro enseñándole una foto de estas que te salen en los libros de Ciencias Naturales a los críos de quinto o sexto de primaria – son, el cuelo en toda su extensión, parte de la clavícula si se le coge el punto, los pechos y en empezar los pezones, si una mujer está excitada, o en su defecto muerta de frío se le ponen rectos, lo mismo que a los hombres con el soldadito de plomo – hago un gesto con la mano – también esta el interior de las piernas, parte muy pero que muy sensible, por dios ahí nunca se os ocurra morder por ahí sino queréis morir... – lo recuerdo perfectamente, yo juré no volver a hacerlo. _

_Aunque seguramente esto es como hablarle a las piedras, por que solo veo a siete de diecinueve echarme caso, y luego para quien serán las quejas si una chica queda embarazada, pues para mi por no saber impartir clase... esto para mí no es un castigo la verdad, pero es que a veces pienso que Dumbledore me odia, por que a ver... me dice que estos chicos están salidos, y lo único que les pasa es que son unos ignorantes en el tema... ¿cómo van a estar pervertidos perdido estos chicos?. Es que la verdad, como no se haya equivocado de curso, creerá que a estas altura me voy a volver masoca¡ja, pues las lleva claras. _

_- Vamos a ver... ¿quién sabe cual es el punto G de las mujeres? – sonrió maliciosamente quedando mis pequeños inocentones del sexo con una cara de a que se refiere aunque algunos están nerviosos, lo sé, soy malo y me encanta – usted señor Corner._

_- ¿Yo? – asentí muy entusiasta con la cabeza – bueno pues no sé... ¿lo que hay entre las piernas? – error, estalló la bombilla, el pobre le está saliendo humo, bueno no le quitaré puntos, por lo menos lo ha intentado... _

_- No, ese punto se encuentra en el interior de la mujer, en el exterior se encuentra el clítoris un lugar también bastante placentero, se supone que llega a ser como una pelota de pin pon... – mitad de la clase alzando una ceja a la vez ¡coño es que no saben que mierda es el pin pon!. Esto ya no es mi culpa, si tuvieran educación física puede, pero es que ya es pasarse. _

_- Usted sabe mucho acerca de las mujeres profesor ¿nos enseñaría a ligar? – habló un Slytherin con cerebro, Zabini – no es que me haga falta, pero si tiene trucos bajo la manga no se los guarde – mi pecho se llena de aire, oh si, orgullo, eso siento, este si que sabe como hacer bien la pelota._

_- Bueno, señor Zabini, el truco es el P.A.S.O – todos me miraron por dios, que no sepan algo tan básico, suponiendo que estos sean los próximos magos repobladores de Inglaterra, ahora me siento mucho más atado a la democracia que nunca, apoyaré el plan para que a los críos les enseñen a ligar y a saber estimularse desde ya, aunque a los tíos... bueno un nenuco más un nenuco menos no se notara mucho. _

_- ¿Qué diablos es eso señor? – vale que me lo pregunte un sangre limpia lo comprendo... ¡pero que me lo pregunte Justin es un pecado capital!._

_- Pues el pilar de cualquier ligue naturalmente, Paciencia, Adulación, Sensatez y Obstinación. Ese es el P.A.S.O primero tienes que tener paciencia con la chica hasta que consigas la confianza suficiente, la puedes adular, comprar flores y demás cursilerías – o mariconadas como dicen más de uno – sensatez para saber cuando llevarla al huerto a buena hora – eso no cero que nadie lo haya entendido – y obstinación para no rendirse a la primera de cambio – miro a toda la clase tomando notas, alta los de las alas... ¿tendrán pensado alguna conquista nueva?.¿No que estaban juntos?._

_- ¿Eso sirve en todos los casos? – pregunta suspicaz Morag._

_- Si sabes como levarlo a cabo sí, con todas las féminas, aunque no os fiéis de ellas, son un poco... como decirlo... no quieren que las dominen... hacedlas sentir libres, pero no les deis mucho hilo, igual las chicas os cautivan a vosotros y os dejan tirados en el peor de los casos – la mayoría suele ser así. _

_Dentro de poco cuando intenten ligar y vean que les funciona me adoraran, los que les den calabazas como de estos diecinueve, cinco fijos me odiaran, y los dos o tres que pasan del tema bueno... que se las apañen... Lo último que queda para completar la clase es... como decirlo... una buena dosis de adrenalina, hormonas e imágenes que no te hacen dormir por las noches. Sonrío mientras me acerco a una de mis ediciones especiales... ¿tendría que dejarles ver esto?. Aún son muy infantiles mentalmente... mucho cuerpo y poco cerebro, como se nota que los antiguos se fueron... Bueno, por una película no se van a volver ninfómanos... o... buen, quien sabe. _

_- ¿Quién quiere ver la película? – enseño la carátula que sale una francesa al estilo Madonna que hacen que en tres segundo más de media de la mitad de la clase levantan la mano aunque muchos de ellos aún no sepan que diablos es una película, pobres... sonrío y les miro a las caras, los voy a volver unos pervertidos de mente, peor que los de Heineken– perfecto. _

**_... Fin de la clase (Edición Masculina)..._**

**_No me tengáis rencor xD que esta historia se me ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo además yo no miento puse pruebas verdaderas, por si algún chico lee esto que se entere de una vez por donde van los tiros y si lo lee una chica para que compruebe lo penoso que son los chicos que creen saber mucho y al final solo lanzan balas de fogueo... Jejeje, no sé ¿lo hago también en versión femenina?. Aunque o pintaré más verde que esto xD eso seguro n.n. Espero que os haya gustado esta... pequeña paranoia mía que no ha hecho más que ocuparme un tiempecito que creía perdido, y los que me lean fijo que me querrán matar xD es que mi pc anda chungo y este es un portátil, así que cuando recupere la normalidad actualizaré n.n. Este fics dedicado a Veri – chan XD para mi proyecto de ninfómana favorita. _**

_**ATTE: Asumi - chan**_


End file.
